The cat or the rat part 2
by Blazepup5
Summary: this is the sequal to my first story. Its not very long but i hope you like it


The rat or the cat part 2

It was a cool autumn morning. The leaves were a beautiful array of colors and the exciting vibe of a new school year rang throughout Soma house. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except Kio. Kio was laying down in a bed that Hatori had prepared for him. Infact, he had been there for about the last week due to the... well, lets just say the Yuki wasn't to happy about Kio kissing Toru. But to Hatori's relief Kio had been so out of it that he was sleeping most of the time and when he was awake it was more like he was half asleep.

"Kio, are you sure your not hungry." Hatori asked. "Uhhhhh." Kio only groaned and rolled his body over to the side. "Suit yourself." And with that Hatori left the room. "Oh Kio!" Sang Ayame as he slammed open the slider door, disturbing Kios brief peace. "We have come to take you home. Hatori informed me that you had been feeling better lately so me and Toru decided to take you home." Kios cat like ears perked up at the mention of torus name but soon sunk down again. 'Toru wouldn't want to see me, not after what happened. She probably hates me now.' Kio thought.

Ayame let out a short sigh. "Well I guess im going to have to do this the hard way." Kio quickly shot of from his a comma like state, know all to well what "The hard way" was. "ok, ok im going." kio reconsidered. "Well thats more like." Kio ignored ayame for a second, almost pushing out of the way so he could see toru. He stood their for a second admiring her beauty and blushed a crimson red color when he relized what he was doing. "Uh, hi toru." kio alsmost whispered, feeling ashamed. Toru responded to kios weak "hello" by giving a wink of a smile, one that gave kio the sudden urge to kiss her but he resisted.

The car engine revved and the four of them, Hatori, kio, toru, and ayame headed out to shigures house. The car started up and hatori slowly pressed and foot down on the gas pedal, leaving behind the scenery of the soma main house. Kio was nervous, he was so worried that toru would never want anything to do with him. Ironically, toru was sitting there thinking the exact same thing. Both of them simultaneously slowly turned there heads towards one another, hoping to get just a glimpse of each other. There eyes met, both of there faces turned a beet red and they swung their heads back into the forward position. Ayame was watching the whole time through the rear view mirror and let out a quiet giggle. Kio caught on and glared at him through the mirror. Ayame slowly sank down in his car seat like a little kid who had just been chastised.

The car pulled up to the soma main house. Yuki was waiting outside with his hands behind his back. He em-placed a smile upon his face when he saw toru but soon frowned after seeing that kio was with her. Kio and toru both exited the car and hatori and ayame drove away. "Toru its so nice to see you." Yuki quickly drew his gaze from toru to kio. "I didnt know you would be bringing him with you." Yukis eyes locked on to kios. Kio looked at the ground. "Well I didnt really want to see you either." Kio mumbled. "Toru, why dont you come inside, I made some leak soup. "Great, you cooked and it just happened to be leak soup." again, kio mumbled. "Shut up you stupid cat, its not like you can cook any better than me." Yuki glared at the cat. "Ya, well im actually a much better cook than you." kio countered but yuki was already walking towards the house, completely ignoring kios childish remark. "Come inside toru, you dont want your leak soup to get cold." Yuki persisted. Yuki dragged toru up to the house. "But, kio..." torus soft voice was quickly cut off. "He will be fine."

"yuki, this leak soup is very good." Toru complimented. What she was really thinking was: "Oh God, this is the worst leak soup I have ever tasted. Oh well, I guess its pretty good for Yukis cooking." Yuki sighed. "Toru, you dont have to lie. I know its horrible." Yuki sipped his green tea. Toru relaesed a fabricated laugh. "ha ha ha. No, really its fine." Toru loved talking with yuki but she was more concerned with kio at the moment. She had finally settled on going upstairs to check on kio, sense he refused to eat. Toru polished of the rest of her leak soup and briskly walked to the kitchen to put her dishes away. Shigure leaned to his right to catch a glimpse of toru. "Well, whats gottin into are little toru?" shigure asked. "Im not sure." yuki sipped his tea again. Toru ran upstairs without another word.

Toru cracked open kios door and peeked in. Kio seemed not to notice. Toru stood there for a second admiring kio, she blushed when she forced herself to snap back to reality. "Um kio." Kios head rotated to the door. "What is it Toru?" Kio seemed surprised to see her. "Can I, come in?" Toru asked, still peaking through the door like some stranger. "Sure." Kios response gave toru relief, at least she knew that he hadnt hated her but she couldnt help wondering what was wrong. Toru fully opened the door and walked into the room. "So whats up." Kio stood up from his sitting position on his bed. "Kio, I..." Toru wasnt really sure what to say, she hadnt really thought about it until now. "Well spit it out." Kio urged, with a slight bit of irritation in his voice. "Kio, Im sorry." Kio's eyes widened and soon began to tear up. "Your, sorry?" Kio was shocked. He was for sure she wanted nothing to do with him. "Why are you sorry. You dont have anything to be sorry for. Infact I was sure that you hated me after that kiss." toru was equally as stunned by kios response as he was with hers. "I, I thought you hated me to." Toru explained. "Why would I ever hate you?" Kyo now stood only inches from torus body. Kio leaned forward and passionately kissed toru on, sliding his tongue into her mouth and feeling around with it. To kios surprise toru didnt retreat from the kiss but instead pushed forward. They both slid their hands up and down each others body, feeling there partners and kissing but little did they know that the perverted shigure was crouched right outside of the room, peeking through the crack in the door, soundlessly giggling the entire time.


End file.
